(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging apparatuses to be worn on the head of a user and imaging methods performed by the imaging apparatuses.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an imaging apparatus to be worn on the head of a user (hereafter called “a head-mounted imaging apparatus”) has been proposed (see Patent Reference 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-252732), for example). According to the head-mounted imaging apparatus in Patent Reference 1, a user can become hands-free and can capture an image of a subject while doing other tasks without being conscious of an image capturing operation. Furthermore, the head-mounted imaging apparatus in Patent Reference 1 enables the user to perform an editing process reflecting intention of the user by cutting a captured image, correcting blur, or performing electronic zooming based on a sight line direction of the user and head motion of the user.
Moreover, another head-mounted imaging apparatus for performing zooming reflecting intention of the user has also been proposed (see Patent Reference 2 (Japanese Patent No. 2934716), for example). Here, a conventional head-mounted imaging apparatus as disclosed in Patent Reference 2 will be described with reference to FIG. 15.
FIG. 15 is a diagram showing an example of an image capturing screen displayed in a finder of the conventional head-mounted imaging apparatus. This head-mounted imaging apparatus detects sight line positions of a user against the image capturing screen. The head-mounted imaging apparatus starts zooming in toward a telephoto side when a distribution of sight line positions is concentrated on a telephoto region of the image capturing screen or a central region of the image capturing screen. Meanwhile, the head-mounted imaging apparatus starts zooming out toward the wide angle side when the distribution of the sight line positions, as shown in FIG. 15, is concentrated on a wide angle region or a peripheral region. This enables the user to start or finish zooming while watching the image capturing screen in the finder.